Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XIX
- Wstąpię na chwilę do fabryki, a potem pójdę z wami, nie chce mi się wracać do domu - mówił Kessler do Moryca, gdy rozstali się z Wysockim. - A może do mnie na herbatę? - Dobrze. Coś mi jest i nie wiem co! – szepnął wstrząsnąwszy się nerwowo. Szli wolno pustymi, jakby wymarłymi ulicami. Śnieg pobielił dachy i leżał na ulicach i trotuarach cienką, przymarzniętą warstwą. Szarość mdła, przesycona mętnym, zimowym świtem, powlekała miasto ponurym nastrojem. Gaszono już latarnie i wszystko zlewało się ze sobą i zacierało, gdzieniegdzie tylko błysło jakieś światełko i zgasło natychmiast. - Musicie być w fabryce? - Muszę, nocna robota we wszystkich oddziałach. - Darujcie mi uwagę, ale gdybym był wami, nie zaglądałbym do Malinowskiego, on ma minę wściekłego psa na łańcuchu. - Głupi, jego córka kosztuje mnie z pięć tysięcy rubli rocznie, a on na mnie warczy. - On już był na Syberii - szepnął Moryc. - To cichy człowiek. Muszę do niego wstąpić, napisał list do mnie, więc chcę mu dać odpowiedź osobiście. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo. - O Zośkę? - Tak. - Macie przynajmniej rewolwer? - Mam nogę na tego polskiego psa, jeśli warknie, to go rozgniotę. Daję wam słowo, że nie warknie, on chce tylko dobrego odszkodowania za córkę. Nie pierwszy raz załatwiam podobne sprawy - mówił drwiąco, ale w głębi czuł jakieś dziwne drżenie, nie strachu, bo to uczucie nie istniało dla niego, ale drżenie nieokreślonej tęsknoty i znużenia. Patrzył na szare niebo, na te ponure okopy domów, jakby umarłych, i wsłuchiwał się w tę dziwną, denerwującą ciszę miasta uśpionego. Ale już w dziedzińcu fabryki, która huczała wszystkimi maszynami, w dziedzińcu zalanym falami elektrycznego światła i pełnym ruchu, czuł się znowu dobrze. - Zaczekajcie chwilę, rozmówię się i zaraz wyjdę. Wszedł do wieży prawie ciemnej, bo tylko jedna lampka, przyczepiona do ściany okopconej, rozpryskiwała nieco mętnego światła na pracujące tłoki i na dolną część koła, które jak zwykle obracało się szalonymi rzutami, wyjąc dziką pieśń siły i połyskując groźnie olbrzymimi stalowymi szprychami. - Malinowski! - krzyknął od drzwi, ale głos porwały żelazne szczęki maszyny. Malinowski, zgarbiony, w długiej bluzie, z oliwiarką w ręku i wycierem, łaził dookoła maszyny i czuwał nad tym potwornym bydlęciem; zatopiony zupełnie w chaosie krzyków i szumów, jakby w głębi rozszalałego morza, śledził tylko oczami ruchy potworu, który jakby szaleństwem pijany taczał się z rykiem wściekłości, trząsł murami i napełniał wieżę grozą. - Malinowski! - zakrzyczał mu już nad uchem Kessler. Malinowski usłyszał, podszedł bliżej, oliwiarkę i lampkę postawił i patrząc na niego spokojnie, wycierał ręce o bluzę. - Pisałeś list do mnie? - zapytał groźnie Kessler. Skinął głową potakująco. - Czego chcesz? - rzucił brutalnie, bo spokój Malinowskiego rozdrażniał go. - Coś zrobił z Zośką? - szepnął nachylając się do niego. - Aha! więc co chcesz? - zapytał po raz drugi i bezwiednie chciał się cofnąć do drzwi. Malinowski zastąpił mu drogę i szepnął cicho, bardzo spokojnie: - Nic... Zapłacę ci tylko za nią... Oczy mu strzeliły mocnym stalowym błyskiem, a potężne ręce, podobne do tłoków, wysunęły się groźnie zaciśnięte. - Z drogi, bo ci łeb rozbiję! Strach nim zatrząsł, zobaczył w oczach Malinowskiego wyrok śmierci. - Sprobuj, sprobuj!... - mruknął ponuro Malinowski. Posunęli się ku sobie, patrzyli przez chwilę jak dwa tygrysy, napinające się do strasznego skoku. Oczy zaczęły im połyskiwać jak te stalowe szprychy koła, które niby kły migotały z cieniów. Potwór, jak gad splątany w sieć zmroków, skrzeń, błysków, z wyciem rzucał się zapamiętale, jakby szukając ucieczki z tych roztrzęsionych, potężnych murów. - Z drogi! - ryknął Kessler i równocześnie uzbrojoną w kastet ręką wymierzył taki straszny cios, że Małinowski zatoczył się na ścianę, ale nie upadł, jak błyskawica rozwinął się w całej długości i runął na Kesslera chwytając go stalowymi rękami za gardło i rzucając ze straszną siłą na przeciwległą ścianę. - Ty... ścierwo... - warczał i coraz silniej go dusił, aż Kessler rzygnął krwią i ledwie wycharczał: - Puść... puść... - Już cię teraz dokończę, tyś mój, mój... mój... - szeptał wolno i bezwiednie jakoś zwolnił ucisk palców. Wtedy Kessler oprzytomniał i szalonym ruchem rozpaczy rzucił się naprzód z taką siłą, że obaj upadli. Malinowski go nie puścił, sczepili się wpół jak dwa niedźwiedzie i tarzali się z głuchym krzykiem, bili głowami o asfalt, rozbijali się o ściany i obmurowania maszyny, gnietli się kolanami, kąsali sobie twarze i ramiona, ryczeli z bólu i wściekłości. Nienawiść i pragnienie mordu odebrały im przytomność, przewracali się potwornym kłębem, który co chwila się przewalał, unosił, padał znowu, zwijał, prężył, ryczał dziko i ociekający krwią, rozszalały, toczył dalej ten bój śmiertelny obok maszyny huczącej głucho, pod tym kołem, które co chwila już chwytało ich stalowymi kłami. Szamotali się krótko. Malinowski brał górę i tak ściskał potężnie, że łamał tamtemu żebra i klatkę piersiową, wtedy Kessler ostatnim ruchem uchwycił go zębami za gardło. Zerwali się równocześnie z ziemi, okręcili się dookoła siebie i runęli ze strasznym krzykiem na tłoki i pomiędzy przebiegające błyskawicznie szprychy koła, które ich poderwało, wchłonęło, podniosło pod sufit i w mgnieniu oka rozmiażdżyło na strzępy. Jeszcze ostatni ich krzyk brzmiał wśród rozdrganych murów, a oni już nie żyli, tylko łachmany podarte ciał wirowały w orbicie koła-potworu, leciały po ścianach, zsuwały się po tłokach okrwawionych i wiewały poczepiane na kole, które okrwawione, potworne swoją wielkością, biegało wciąż w szalonym ruchu, z wściekłym rykiem siły spętanej. Za pogrzebem Malinowskiego poszła tylko garstka znajomych i przyjaciół Adama, bo dzień był straszny, co chwila padał deszcz ze śniegiem i wiatr przenikliwy, lodowaty powiewał od szarych, ciężkich chmur, nisko wiszących nad ziemią. Adam prowadził matkę opuchłą od płaczu i na pół przytomną, a za nimi szli Jaskólscy z gromadą starszych dzieci i kilka sąsiadek z domów familijnych. Szli środkiem ulicy za jednokonnym karawanem, który skakał na wybojach i rozbijał kołami rzadkie czarne błoto, chlustając dookoła strumieniami. Orszak posuwał się wolno Piotrkowską ulicą, zapchaną wozami pełnymi towarów i prywatnymi ekwipażami; tłumy czarne, obłocone, snuły się trotuarami, z dachów spływała woda strumieniami i rozpryskiwała się o chodniki i o chwiejące się na wietrze parasole, a śnieg mokrymi płatami bielił coraz bardziej bok karawanu i trumny. Trotuarem szedł Blumenfeld, Szulc i cała ich muzyczna banda, w końcu której Stach Wilczek z jakimś młodym człowiekiem, któremu wciąż opowiadał o swoich interesach. Horn szedł również za orszakiem i smutnym wzrokiem przeglądał wszystkich idących; szukał Zośki, ale jej nie było i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nią stało od śmierci Kesslera. Zaraz za miastem przyłączyło się do orszaku kilkanaście robotnic i te zaintonowały jakąś przesmutną pieśń i śpiewały ją same, bo księdza nie było. Chowali Malinowskiego jako samobójcę i mordercę, we wzgardzie, więc też może i dlatego twarze wszystkich napiętnowała głęboka gorycz i smutek. Ale w miarę odsuwania się od miasta przybywało coraz więcej ludzi z różnych przejść i zaułków; ludzi zdyszanych jeszcze pracą, zabrudzonych, sinych z zimna, którzy zwartym zastępem otoczyli zmarłego towarzysza i szli niby groźny zastęp. Pieśń brzmiała smutnie, targał ją wiatr, chłostał śnieg i deszcz, mroziło przejmujące zimno. W alei, prowadzącej do cmentarza, nagie drzewa jęczały pod parciem wichru, a pieśń rozlegała się jak łkanie pełne skargi i bezbrzeżnego żalu. Przez cmentarz, pełen rozgniłych liści, błota zmieszanego ze śniegiem, wspaniałych grobowców i dzikiego szumu nagich drzew, przesunęli się spiesznie i skręcili w kąt "zapomnianych", gdzie kilkanaście mogił wznosiło się wśród uschłych ostów i dziewanny. Dół był gotowy, więc rychło zadudniła żółta przemarzła ziemia sypana na trumnę, płacze i krzyki zerwały się jak burza i wtórowały głośnym modlitwom robotników, klęczących dookoła grobu. Wiatr ustał nagle, drzewa stanęły w ciszy, ściemniło się jeszcze bardziej i śnieg miliardami białych ciężkich motyli zaczął spływać z posępnych chmur, pobielił groby i ludzi, pokrył wszystko zimną, jednostajną powłoką. Od Łodzi, wskroś śniegów, dolatywały przytłumione gwizdawki fabryczne, świszczące na podwieczorek. - Co się dzieje z Zośką? - pytał Blumenfeld Wilczka, gdy już wracali do miasta. - Pójdzie na ulicę. Kiedy się dowiedziała o śmierci Kesslera, wpadła w złość i zaczęła wymyślać na ojca, że przez niego będzie musiała szukać nowego kochanka. Ale podobno już Wilhelm Muller zajął się nią. - Cóż wy teraz, Wilczek, robicie? - zapytał Horn przystępując do nich. - Szukam jakiego interesu. Puściłem Grosglika, a węgle już mnie nudzą. - Podobno sprzedaliście plac Grunspanowi? - Sprzedałem - mruknął i zaciął zęby, jakby go dotknięto w bardzo bolesną ranę. - Co, okpił was? - Okpił, okpił! - powtórzył przez zęby z jakąś bolesną lubością. - Sprzedałem za czterdzieści tysięcy, zarobiłem na tym trzydzieści osiem i pół, ale mnie okpił! Nie daruję mu tego do śmierci! - postawił kołnierz od futra, żeby ukryć rozgorzałą wzburzeniem twarz i osłonić się nieco od śniegu, który zacinał im w oczy i padał coraz gęstszy. - Nie rozumiem, zarobiliście aż tyle, więc gdzież tu miejsce na okpienie?... - A tak. Wiecie, kiedyśmy już umowę podpisali, kiedy pieniądze miałem w kieszeni, ten parch, psiakrew, wyciąga do mnie rękę, dziękuje mi za dobre serce i powiada, że jestem bardzo mądry, ale tylko do wysokości czterdziestu tysięcy rubli!... Zaczął się śmiać i powiada, że on był już zdecydowany dać pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, bo plac jest mu koniecznie potrzebny! Pomyślcie tylko, jak się dałem głupio złapać, a teraz śmieją się ze mnie! Zamilkł i pozostał trochę w tyle, aby przyciszyć tę szaloną, bezsilną wściekłość, jaka go dławiła. Już mu nie chodziło o pieniądze, ale nie mógł strawić tego, że został oszukany, że taki Grunspan kpił sobie z niego, że on, Wilczek, dał się złapać. Cierpiała jego ambicja męki niewysłowione. Pożegnał towarzyszów zimno, bo nie mógł w tej chwili patrzyć na nikogo, siadł w dorożkę i pojechał do domu. Mieszkał jeszcze w swojej dawnej chału-pie, bo sobie wymówił lokal do wiosny. W izbie było zimno, wilgotno i bardzo pusto, że ledwie wysiedział do wieczora, a potem powlókł się do "kolonii", gdzie teraz stołował się stale, bo potrzebował zawiązywać bliższe stosunki z tzw. towarzystwem. Ale w "kolonii", tak zawsze wesołej, dzisiaj panował smutek na wszystkich twarzach, a Kama płakała co chwila i uciekała do saloniku, bo ją wzruszał do głębi widok Adama Malinowskiego, który odprowadził matkę do domu, pozostawiając ją wśród bliskiej rodziny, a sam uciekł i błądził kilka godzin po Łodzi, wreszcie zmordowany przyszedł do "kolonii" na zwykłą, codzienną herbatę; myślał, że wpośród życzliwych będzie mu lepiej. Siedział właśnie przy stole i patrzył gdzieś daleko. Jego zielone oczy pociemniały i jakby odbijały tę wewnętrzną, zamkniętą pod czaszką wizję ostatnich chwil ojca, jaka ciągle przed nim stawała. Nic nie mówił, ale czując tyle serc mocno współczujących, tyle spojrzeń serdecznych, te przyciszone szepty dookoła i ten dziwny nastrój zebranych, i ciągłe wybuchy płaczu Kamy, nie mógł wytrzymać. Nie żegnając się z nikim, wybiegł i w sieni wybuchnął spazmatycznym płaczem. Wybiegł Horn i Wilczek, zaopiekowali się nim i odwieźli do domu, gdzie też wkrótce zebrali się wszyscy przyjaciele. Siedzieli wszyscy w milczeniu czas długi, aż Blumenfeld zaczął pianissimo grać na skrzypcach Szopenowskie nocturny i grał długo, grał tak całym sercem, aż Adam wsłuchany w muzykę uspokoił się nieco. Potem przyszedł do nich Dawid Halpern i zaczął go pocieszać najtroskliwiej i opowiadać z głęboką wiarą o Bogu sprawiedliwym i dobrym. Wszyscy słuchali dość chętnie prócz Wilczka, który się wyniósł, bo tego nic i nikt zająć nie potrafił, gdyż od dwóch tygodni żarła go ta szalona nienawiść do Grunspana. Włóczył się po Łodzi dniami całymi, zatopiony tylko w kombinacjach zmierzających do szkodzenia fabrykantowi. Przysiągł mu zemstę i szukał sposobności. Nie pomyślał nawet o zemście osobistej, o zbiciu go lub zabiciu; nie, to było głupstwem, on chciał go zranić w kieszeń. Więc całe tygodnie trawił teraz na wertowaniu i przepatrywaniu szczegółów pożaru fabryki Grosmana, bo poczuł, że z tej strony zdoła ugryźć Grunspana w samo serce. Był już na dobrej drodze odkryć, ale tymczasem, dla nasycenia chwilowego, postanowił odkryć przed Borowieckim zmowę Grosglika i machinacje Moryca dążące do zawładnięcia fabryką. Ubrał się pewnego dnia bardzo starannie i poszedł odwiedzić pana Adama i Ankę przypuszczając, że tam spotka Karola. Anka przyjęła go bardzo serdecznie, bo jej przypomniał Kurów, i zaraz zaprowadziła do pana Adama. - Stachu! jak się masz, co? Dobrze, żeś przyszedł, dobrze... - szeptał pan Adam wyciągając do niego rękę, którą Wilczek jakoś bezwiednie, dawnym zwyczajem, ucałował, a że zaczął opowiadać o Kurowie, gdzie był niedawno, więc i Anka przysunęła się bliżej i słuchała z uwagą. - No, ale tobie jakże idzie, co? - pytał w końcu pan Adam. - Dosyć dobrze, dosyć, jak na początek - odparł niedbale i z lekceważeniem opowiadał o swoich czterdziestu tysiącach rubli, bo chciał im zaimponować. - No, no! szczęść ci, Boże, mój Stachu, zostań sobie i milionerem, byle bez krzywdy ludzkiej. Wilczek uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i zaczął szeroko opisywać swoje plany i zamiary, rzucał tysiącami na lewo i na prawo; opowiadał od niechcenia o swoich stosunkach z milionerami, szkicował swoją przyszłość wielkimi sztychami, ale przy tym był śmiesznym bardzo, bo zbytnio się wszystkim popisywał. - Anka uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, a pan Adam za. wołał ze szczerym podziwem: - Jak się to dziwnie układa na tym świecie! A pamiętasz to jeszcze, mój Stachu, jak pasałeś nasze cię, Jęta, co? A te cybuchy księdza Szymona, he?... - Trudno zapomnieć... - mruknął czerwieniąc się, bo Anka tak dziwnie patrzyła na niego. Popsuło mu humor to przypomnienie, więc powstał zaraz i pytał o Karola. - Nie ma pana Borowieckiego, wczoraj wyjechał do Berlina i powróci dopiero za kilka dni - mówiła Anka nalewając mu herbaty. - A powiedz no mi, jak to tam było z tą starą Żydówką, zjadłeś jej strucle czy nie? - ciągnął nieubłaganie pan Adam wpadłszy na przypomnienia. Ale Wilczek tak był temu nierad, że nic nie odpowiedział, wypił szybko herbatę i wyniósł się, wściekły na starego i na świat cały. - To moje dzieciństwo będzie mi kulą u nóg? - mruczał. Pan Adam długo rozmawiał o nim z Anką, długo nie mógł dobrze pojąć, jak się to teraz dzieje na świecie, że taki Wilczek na przykład, który u nich pasał bydło, którego nieraz dobrze obijał, jest teraz już zamożnym człowiekiem i może najspokojniej przychodzić do nich i być jak z równymi. Pan Adam był demokratą, ale tego nie mógł pojąć, a raczej na taką równość nie mógł się zgodzić, więc zakończył: - Oni za prędko rosną! Ze szlachty to miał pociechę i Pan Bóg, ale tymi to, zdaje mi się, że tylko diabeł będzie się cieszył, co, jak ci się zdaje, Anka?... Tom II Rozdział XIX